


Memory Lane

by foreverlulu



Category: Shefani, The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 21:10:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10227434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverlulu/pseuds/foreverlulu
Summary: This story is mostly AU.There is talk of miscarriage in this story and I know how serious it is as a topic and how people don't like reading about things like that. My family went through a miscarriage and I believe it's okay for people to talk about it.I had a few issues with formatting and it looked really weird ion my screen in case it looks bad on yours too.I hope you enjoy the story.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story is mostly AU.
> 
> There is talk of miscarriage in this story and I know how serious it is as a topic and how people don't like reading about things like that. My family went through a miscarriage and I believe it's okay for people to talk about it. 
> 
> I had a few issues with formatting and it looked really weird ion my screen in case it looks bad on yours too.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the story.

“Blake we’re going to be late!” Gwen shouted.

Blake came down the stairs wearing jeans and a white, wife beater top. He kissed her cheek as he walked out of the house pulling both suitcases that were sat next to Gwen. She followed him after locking the brown, wooden door; she climbed into the yellow taxi waiting outside and linked hands with Blake. She was gazing out of the window watching the streets pass by; every so often she would feel a tingle in her hand as Blake gently squeezed it. An hour ride later the couple clambered out of the sweltering car and onto the baking pavement. Blake let out a loud sigh as he stretched his muscled arms behind his head, graciously running his fingers through his curly dark hair. The taxi driver put both suitcases on the sidewalk next to the couple. Blake pulled out his leather wallet and paid the man; giving him a generous tip. The older gentleman got back in the car and drove off the claim his next customer.

“That was a generous tip for you. Are you feeling okay?” Gwen joked.

Blake pulled Gwen close and kissed her head.

“I felt like a change, I mean I’m going to Vancouver with the love of my life and it’s a free plane ride courtesy of your dad.” Blake Said grabbing his suitcase and Gwen’s small hand.

Gwen smirked and grabbed her suitcase. As they walked through customs Gwen saw Adam and ran towards him wrapping him in a tight hug.

“Adam! I thought you were catching a later flight?”

“We were meant to be, but Behati’s boss called and she has some people to deal with so she’s coming tomorrow instead so I changed my ticket” Adam explained hugging Gwen back.

The trio were led to a plane they were all seated in first class. Gwen and Blake were sat next to one and other and Adam was sat near the front on his own row.

“You know Blake, you always end up with the window seat and I am always in the middle no matter where we are going” Gwen stated pulling her dress down.

Blake smirked and pulled her head down on to his broad shoulder.

“And you always find a way to make me pay for it”

Gwen’s phone began buzzing. Letting out an irritated groan as looked at Blake before picking it up and reading the message.

**ADAM: One minute down. One hour and thirty-nine minutes to go…**

Gwen let out a laugh and showed Blake the text.

“Typical Adam.” Blake said shaking his head.

“Hey Gwen where’s Dusty?”

“Adam left her at Behati’s mom’s house. Behati is bringing her tomorrow according to Adam anyway.”

Blake nodded and continued looking out of the window like he was before their moment got interrupted by a text.

As everyone escaped the plane the cool wind brushed against everyone, instantly cooling them. Gwen, Blake, and Adam all met up near the luggage cart.

“Adam, you should erm you know erm” Blake stuttered.

“Adam wipe your mouth you have chocolate all over it” Gwen commented as she passed Blake an ice frappe.

“Blake, you’re going to be my brother-in-law you should know by now; I’m the least of your worries. Its Dad, and probably mom, you have to watch” Adam said biting into a jam donut.

Blake was speechless.

“Mom says she is outside” Gwen and Adam said in unison after checking their phones.

The trio walked outside and saw Patti, a woman in her late sixties with dark grey hair, sat in a large range rover. Gwen and Adam looked at each other. Gwen rolled her eyes as Adam let out a small chuckle.

Blake helped Patti put the bags into the car. When they had finished loading the car, Patti made Blake sit in the front seat next to her. It was a half an hour drive from the airport to the family’s rustic mansion.

“God. I’ve missed this place” Adam said taking in a big deep breath as he got out of the car.

Dennis was stood in the doorway, his grey hair reflecting in the light, waiting for his kids. Adam ran up to Dennis and jumped on him.

“Pops I’ve missed you!” He said kissing his cheek.

“You saw me three months ago,” Dennis said putting Adam down. “And you’re not exactly a child anymore”

“Exactly!” Adam said “I smell cookies”

Adam ran off into the house Dennis and Patti laughed.

Blake was pulling Gwen’s suitcase up the stony path as well as his own. Patti reached Dennis and gave him a peck on the cheek. Blake finally reached the entrance of the gargantuan house and put the suitcase down. Shaking Dennis’s hand.

“Nice to meet you sir.” Blake greeted.

“No need for Sir, we are both retired now.” Dennis said. “We told you this at the BBQ”

Blake nodded and followed him into the house.

“So, pops what’s the rule on bedrooms? Are the other halves stopping in our rooms or separate?”

“Together?! How dare the thought cross your mind?” Patti exaggerate flaring her arms about dramatically.

“So, doubling up?” Adam confirmed with a nod of his head.

“Yes honey. Behati can sleep in your room.” Patti said

“We put the crib back up in your old nursery for Dusty” Dennis said looking for his granddaughter. “Where is she anyway?”

“She’s at Behati’s mom’s. Behati’s bringing her tomorrow. So… I vote we get drunk tonight” Adam exclaimed.

“Actually.” Dennis interrupted.

“What pops?” Gwen and Adam said in unison looking at the aging man.

“We are moving and we wanted you guys here to help go through the attic.” Patti said speedily.

“Wait. What?!” Adam and Gwen said in unison.

“Gwen, Adam we… we... GO TO YOUR ROOM!” Dennis shouted in a panic.

“We are grown-ups. You can’t just send us to bed!” Gwen yelled back.

“I know right. I’m a father now!” Adam yelled back following Gwen upstairs.

Blake stood in the middle of the room awkwardly looking around.

“Gwen, you forgot you boy” Patti whistled.

“Blake march upstairs!” Gwen shouted.

Blake looked at both Dennis and Patti before quietly walking upstairs. Doing the exact opposite of what Gwen had instructed him to do.The trio were sat in Gwen’s old bedroom when they suddenly heard a big bang in the attic.

The gang ran up to the attic and found Dennis and Patti trying to move a chest each. Blake stood in the middle of the two and lifted a handle of each chest and carried them forward with Patti and Dennis at opposite ends.

“What were you doing?” Gwen asked cautiously, standing next to Blake.

“We were going to start sorting through the old stuff” Dennis said crouching down.

He opened one chest and began looking through it. The naked bulb echoed light in every crevice in the wooden style attic. Dennis rummaged through the chest and pulled a teddy bear out and held it in his hand.

“This is the first thing we ever got you Gwen. We brought it when we went to see your first scan. Adam had one similar but he hated the thing and threw it in a bush.” Gwen took the teddy off her mom.

The brown fluffy teddy off held close to her heart, before showing it to Blake whose hand tightened around her small waist at the sight.

Adam lifted the lid of the other case and found his teddy.

“I remember this. One of dad’s ex-girlfriends gave it to me when we saw her near a bar. I stuck a plastic knife in its heart and ran around the house for a month saying I had no heart.” Adam said showing everyone a grey teddy bear with a cross for one eye and a bead as the other. It had a black tee on with a skull and cross bones on it. The plastic knife still in the heart.

“I’m going to make coffee. Anyone else want anything?” Gwen asked.

Everyone gave her their orders Blake looked at Gwen and saw the look in her eyes followed by the nervous playing of her fingers and offered to help.

“Gwen what’s wrong?” Blake asked when they got into the hallway.

“What if they are moving because one of them is really ill? Or because we don’t see them enough? Blake what if what we tell them is going to make things worse?” Gwen asked tears pooling into her electric blue eyes.

“I don’t think it will. Gwen look let’s just get through this weekend okay?” Blake said kissing the top of her head.

Gwen nodded and walked to the kitchen where she poured the cups of coffee and handed Blake three cups and Gwen took two of them and led Blake back upstairs.

“Oh God, Blake. Check this out, it’s Gwen when she was about 9 years old” Adam showed Blake a picture of Gwen with mud all over her face and raspberry juice on her lips and green felt tip on her eye lids.

Blake’s jaw dropped as Gwen blushed.

“Geez, this is where all the family secrets come out right?” Gwen said snatching the picture away.

A few hours later the family were sat in the lounge looking through old pictures and waiting for a couple of pizzas to come. The doorbell rang and Blake jumped up to answer it. He walked through the lounge and down the hallway to the white door. He opened the door and was shocked to see Behati at the door holding two pizza boxes.

“Hey darlin’, let me take Dusty. I’ll pay you back for the pizza in a minute.” Blake said taking Dusty’s travel seat, Dusty was wide awake looking at Blake.

“Nonsense its fine.” Behati said walking in with the pizza.

She put her suitcase down in the hallway and walked into the lounge. He put his hand over Adam’s eyes and waited for him to guess who it was.

“Blake, wrong sibling” Adam said putting his hand over Blake’s. “It’s not like we even look alike” She removed his hands and kissed her cheek.

“Hi babe, have you missed me?” 

“Behati? Behati Prinsloo where the hell is my daughter?” Adam said realisation sinking in.

“I have him. Relax Adam.” Blake said taking Dusty out of her seat.

Gwen went in to the kitchen and returned with a bottle of beer, she sat on the arm of the chair where Blake was sat with Dusty. Blake gave Gwen a funny look and continued cooing over the baby. Dusty began crying shortly after Blake stopped bouncing her; Behati took her and headed upstairs to change her diaper. When Blake’s lap freed up he pulled Gwen on to it and took her beer off her. Blake gave her a firm look, before she got up and stomped upstairs. Dennis and Patti looked at Blake then continued to talk to Behati about her latest photo shoots.

It had been half an hour. Blake kept looking at the clock and Gwen still hadn’t come down. He silently got up and walked upstairs. He checked Gwen’s bedroom and Adam’s as well as the bathroom, that’s when he heard small sobs coming from the old nursery. Blake quietly walked in and opened the door and found Gwen sat against the far wall hugging the teddy she had retrieved earlier. Blake slid down the wall and instantly pulled her into his arms; he began stroking her hair and whispering supportive phrases.

“Gwen, I know it hurts. I know it does. I feel it too” He said kissing her head one last time before getting up and taking her with him.

Gwen turned her head and wiped her eyes. Blake put his arm around her waist and walked down the corridor towards her bedroom he pulled off her top and pulled out one of his shirts from his suitcase, he pulled it over her head in a slow and caring way He lingered for a minute just staring at her before kissing her forehead. He then put each arm through the sleeves, his knuckles grazing her soft skin. He pushed her towards the bed and tucked her in. he kissed her soft black hair which hid behind her neck. Blake turned to leave but Gwen suddenly grabbed his hand. Blake Turned back to look at her. She released his wrist and watched as he walked around the bed. He climbed onto the empty space next to her holding the cover prisoner to the bed.

 

Meanwhile, Adam was sat downstairs eating pizza, he reached for a slice from the untouched box when Dennis slammed the lid down.

“Pops they aren’t coming back down. I know for a fact that they are laid in Gwen’s room in bed. I guarantee she’s asleep and Blake’s sat watching her.”

As Adam said that Dennis began to walk to the stairs mountain of stairs. He suddenly turned around.

“Don’t you dare touch the pizza… Any of you” He carried on walking upstairs.

Patti stuck her tongue out.

Dennis shook his head and went upstairs he knocked softly on Gwen’s door when he walked in he saw Blake sat, still on top of the duvet, watching Gwen who was tucked in and sound asleep.

“Just wanted to make sure you were okay; do you want some pizza saving before Adam demolishes it with his hoover of a stomach?” Dennis whispered.  
Blake gave a weak smile.

“No, we’re good. Thank you though”

Dennis nodded and quietly shut the door.  
He walked back down stairs to find Adam and Patti eating a slice of Pizza each while Behati was trying to make the pizza look complete with drawings.

“So?” said Patti.

“It’s creepy how he does it” Dennis replied.

“She’s my sister” Adam muttered between pizza bites.

Time went faster after the pizza was demolished; Adam was drinking a beer; Behati was asleep on the floor with traces of whipped cream in her hand and on her face. Dusty had being taken to the nursery by Dennis who had gone to bed. Patti like Adam was drinking while randomly squirting the whipped cream in the air. 

  
The next morning, Gwen walked down stairs to find Adam laying across Behati his head in her hand of whipped cream. Patti had a beer bottle in his hand and whipped cream all down his top. Gwen shook her head and walked into the kitchen. She retrieved two frying pans and waltzed back into the living room. She began hitting them together and everyone jumped up in an instant. Behati let out a strangled breath as Adam flopped back down. Patti spilt even more beer on herself. Dennis came downstairs holding Dusty and went into the kitchen. Gwen followed him and began making coffee.

“Gwen, hold Dusty for me while I do her a bottle.” Dennis said preparing to hand him over.

Gwen looked at the baby and turned around.

“Pops, I’ll do the bottle, it’s okay” Gwen said pulling out an empty bottle.

“Do you know how?” Dennis asked looking at her doubtfully.

“Not exactly but, you can tell me” She said hopefully.

“Gwen just take her. What’s up you never acted like this with her before?” Dennis said thrusting the baby girl into her arms.

Gwen looked down at the baby, who was looking up at her with big bottle green eyes. She began to cry, so Gwen began rocking her and trying to shift her into a comfortable position. Dennis handed her a lukewarm bottle. Gwen went upstairs to the nursery and sat in the rocking chair. Gwen laid Dusty down in her arms and began feeding him as she gently rocked in the chair. Dusty had fallen asleep and Gwen was still gently rocking in the chair not bearing to part with her niece. After half an hour Gwen put Dusty in the cot the oak wood making her a prisoner in her bed while the white cotton sheets comforted her as she drifted into a magical land of dreams.

  
Gwen walked into her bedroom and began stripping, clad in only a bra and panties she grabbed a towel and swiftly moved to her en suite. She pushed the door open in a fit of rage. On the other side, Blake, had just pushed the handle down as Gwen had barged in. She heard a thud and the whole door vibrated. Gently pushing the door open she saw Blake half sitting half lying on the floor leaning against the toilet blood sprouting from his nose. Helping him up, she got a wash cloth and began dabbing his nose, Blake let out a canine growl and stumbled to his feet he took the wash cloth from Gwen and walked out into the bedroom. Gwen opened her mouth and then shut it again. Gwen gently closed the bathroom door and began running the shower. Blake was sat on the bed; he heard the water running and forcefully pulled out a tissue from the box on the bedside table. The box caught a photo frame, Gwen and her old friend Gavin, the back came off the photo and a few more smaller photos came flying out, mainly of her and Gavin a few of Blake and her. One photo caught his eye. A sonogram picture dated at eleven weeks along. Blake heard the water stop and quickly put the picture back. Gwen walked out and saw him laid on the bed blood on his chest suggesting he’d been sat up.

“Blake, I’m sorry about the door I didn’t know… I thought that it, that you” Gwen began mumbling. Blake pulled her down on top of him hugging her tight, her damp wet hair twisting in to his.

“Gwen, I’m so sorry” Blake whispered cupping her face.

Behati suddenly walked in cream swimming down her face and saw them both laid with one and other.  
“O-okay”

She closed the door and left the couple.

Blake shuffled up on the bed and let Gwen in next to him. His entwined their hands and kissed each finger.

“Gwen, what happened with Gavin? I know you two were best friends and that developed into a relationship but you never told me how you two broke up. It was when I went away with my dad wasn’t it? He had just got moved to a new army base after we, we yeah.”

“When you left I got really close to Gavin and then I, I got some news” Gwen said trying to free her hand.

Blake tightened the grip.

“I saw the picture, the sonogram”

“It, she was a girl and I had a... a scan and then she was ... she... I miscarried” Gwen began sobbing “I lost our baby it was my entire fault.” She sobbed.

“Oh, Gwen why? Why are you only just telling me this?” He asked.

“Adam told me that it was better not to tell you because he knows you would want to come back and then Gavin kept trying to get close to me. Always touching me and hugging me and it creeped me out. He ended up stopping one night and I woke up the next day and he was in the bed spooning me. He was meant to be sleeping in the spare room!” Gwen said fighting the urge to shake.

“I’m so sorry I wasn’t here for you Gwen” Blake said pulling her close.

“I’m so sorry, please forgive me?” Gwen said crying.

“BREAKFAST!” Adam shouted.

“It wasn’t your fault I could never blame you. I’m sorry for not being here” Blake said getting up.

Blake heard footsteps and quickly jumped out of bed her pulled a pair of pants on and a sweater. Gwen looked at Blake funny who threw his shirt from the previous day and leggings at her. Gwen got dressed as Blake tidied up.

No one came in to see them. Blake then took Gwen’s hand and walked downstairs with her.

“Geez, Blakee what you guys into?” Adam asked.

“Blake look in the mirror” Behati commanded pointing above the fire place.

Blake’s nose was black and blue and swelling.

“She hit me with the door” Blake admitted taking a coffee from Dennis.

“Gwen, I told you when you were six and thought that you could throw shoes at people that it was naughty, same stands for kicking doors at people too” Patti said.

“Hey, in my defence you taught me to do it while Adam was out with pops.” Gwen teased taking Blake’s coffee and having a sip.

They all sat down for breakfast. Taking it turns to pick food and a topic to talk about. After breakfast, they all resided into the living room. No one knew what to talk about or how to be open so they all sat in silence until:

“So why are you moving?” Behati said breaking the tension.

“We want you guys to have the house. Your pops decided that we, we should have a smaller house and that instead of selling it we can just gift it to the both of you. There’s plenty of room for” Patti explained as he broke down in tears.

“There’s plenty of room for my grand baby to run around in as well as the ones to come. The house is big enough so you won’t see each other twenty-four seven because of the wings.” Dennis said sitting on the arm next to Patti taking his hand in his.

Gwen and Adam looked at each other before looking at their significant other.  
“Shall we finish the attic?” Adam said slowly standing up.

The group went into the attic. Behati was helping Adam and Blake was doing the same with Gwen. They bagged boxes and split old toys and photos. Hours went by as they spent the afternoon in memory lane. Patti went downstairs and began tidying up. Gwen and Behati went downstairs to help taking Dusty with them. Adam, Blake, and Dennis were all left alone. Blake pulled out three suit jackets; one bright pink, the other Orange and the third one Yellow, each had a hat with it as well as a pair of sunglasses and black suit pants. The men decided to put white tops on and the jackets and practised walking like Bruno mars in Uptown funk. The men came down stairs and Patti began playing the song all the men descended the stairs and began walking how they practiced making everyone laugh. Blake and Dennis began thrusting while Adam tried his hand at break dancing. Suddenly all the men threw their hats at their significant other before placing a kiss on their cheek and taking their hand to help them up and they all began dancing. By the end of the song everyone was crying and hugging each other with laughter in their eyes.

Adam put Dusty down and hugged Gwen tight.  
“I heard your conversation I am here for you; whenever you need me”

“So you guys are all set in moving in next Friday?” Patti and Dennis asked.

“Sure Mom and dad” The girls said in unison. Adam suddenly felt something wet hit his head. Behati had shook a bottle of wine up to celebrate and poured it on her head. Dusty was shouting and clapping in happiness as her dad took the bottle from his mom and began drinking the wine.

The doorbell rang interrupting the party.  
Gwen walked over and answered it. Her head suddenly bowed as she looked at the floor.

“Hi Gavin what...what do you want?”

“I heard you were in town thought you might want to hang like we used to. I’ll spend the night, you know like the old days.” He said bringing himself closer to her.

Blake came up behind her after hearing every word and put his hand protectively around Gwen’s waist.

“I think you should go” Blake said calmly.

Gavin suddenly snapped seeing the closeness of them both.

“Excuse me; you are the one that left her. I only claimed what was rightfully mine. Even if it wasn’t as pure as what I would have liked. I still had it and by God, I am having it back.”

“Gwen is not an it and let’s be honest you never really had her” Blake said manoeuvring Gwen behind him.

“No? Is that why we spent numerous nights together after you were gone? Like I said I want it back”

Blake launched forward and punched Gavin in the face. There was a crunch as his bone broke. Blake stood back to where he was before behind Gwen. She pulled his hand up and kissed it, before turning into him hiding her face. Her smile to be more precise.

“She is not an It. She is a woman. Gwen. And if she is anyone’s woman she is mine. You were filling in for me and you do not deserve her one bit. Same as you don’t deserve that dead leaf over there” Blake said slamming the door leaving a confused and shell-shocked Gavin on the porch.

The couple returned to the party and acted as though nothing had happened. When the celebrating died down Gwen looked at Blake and then at Adam.

“Hey guys, erm, Blake and I we, we got pregnant but I lost the baby and I’m sorry for being off with you all” Gwen explained gripping Blake’s hand.

“Gwen I’m so sorry” Dennis said looking at Patti.

After getting everyone’s condolences the family decided it was time for bed after their eventful day.

Patti and Dennis were laid facing each other. 

“You, you don’t think Gwen has thrombophilia, do you?” Dennis said looking into Patti’s eyes.

“No. She can’t” Patti said shaking his head and turning off the light.

In the other room, Gwen was laid in the crook of Blake’s arm.

“Babe what if it happens again? I know how much you want your own child” Gwen said tracing lines on Blake’s chest.

“We have other options. Let’s not think of negative ones okay?” Blake said looking into the dark abyss.

“Behati? Have you ever had any problems like Gwen with the miscarriages?” Adam asked as Behati climbed into bed.

“Nope and I feel so bad that I’ve been handing her Dusty all weekend. Knowing what I do now.” Behati said kissing Adam’s forehead and rolling into the cover.

 


End file.
